parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Robbie Shaw's Movie Posters
Here is a list of posters made for Robbie Shaw's spoofs to do. Gallery Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 01 - The Watterson King.png|The Watterson King (1994) (DVD Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 02 - Hank (a.k.a. Dumbo).png|Hank (Dumbo) (1941) (poster) (Credit Goes To TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 03 - Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes (1937) (1987 Reissued Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 04 - Gumball Wattersonladdin.png|Gumball Wattersonladdin (Credit Goes To Tonygoldwing72 and Stephen Druschke Films) (1992 Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 05 - Ronnie Anne Santiagolina.png|Ronnie Anne Santiagolina (1994) (Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 06 - The Little Mer-Human.png|The Little Mer-Human (1989) (Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 07 - The Pebble and the Hero.png|The Pebble and the Hero (1995) (Main Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 08 - Happily Ever After.png|Happily Ever After (1990) (Main Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 09 - Sleeping Beauty.png|Sleeping Beauty (1959) (DVD Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 10 - The Wizard of Oz.png|The Wizard of Oz (1939) (1992 Reissued Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 11 - Beauty and the Character.png|Beauty and the Character (1991) (DVD Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 12 - The Road to El Dorado.png|The Road to El Dorado (2000) (Main Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 13 - Cartoon Story.png|Cartoon Story (1995) (Main Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 14 - Sandy and the Spongebob.png|Sandy and the Spongebob (1955) (1986 Reissued Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 15 - The Sponge and the Dog.png|The Sponge and the Dog (1981) (1988 Reissued Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 16 - The Sword in the Stone.png|The Sword in the Stone (1963) (DVD Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 17 - Ronnie Anne Santiagostasia.png|Ronnie Anne Santiagostasia (1997) (Main Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 18 - Gumball Wattersoncules.png|Gumball Wattersoncules (1997) (Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 19 - The Little Mer-Human 2 - Return to the Sea.png|The Little Mer-Human 2: Return to the Sea (2000) (DVD Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 20 - The Rescuers.png|The Rescuers (1977) (1984 Reissued Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 21 - Ronnie Anne Santiagorella.png|Ronnie Anne Santiagorella (1950) (1987 Reissued Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 22 - Clydeocchio.png|Clydeocchio (1940) (1978 Reissued Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 23 - Fun and Fancy Free.png|Fun and Fancy Free (1947) (DVD Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 24 - Lola Loud in Wonderland.png|Lola Loud in Wonderland (1951) (1974 Reissued Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 25 - Hero-A-Doodle.png|Hero-A-Doodle (1992) (Main Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 26 - The Hero's New Groove.png|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) (DVD Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 27 - The Hero of Notre Dame.png|The Hero of Notre Dame (1996) (Main Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 28 - The Pagemaster.png|The Pagemaster (1994) (Main Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 29 - Gumball Pan.png|Gumball Pan (1953) (1982 Reissued Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 30 - The Aristocharacters.png|The Aristocharacters (1970) (1987 Reissued Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 31 - A Hero in Central Park.png|A Troll in Central Park (1994) (Main Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 32 - Gumball Watterson 2 - The Return of Dick Dastardly.png|Gumball Wattersonladdin 2: The Return of Dick Dastardly (1994) (VHS Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 33 - Gumball Hood.png|Gumball Hood (1973) (1982 Reissued Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 34 - The Character Princess.png|The Swan Princess (1994) (Main Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 35 - Space Jam.png|Space Jam (1996) (Main Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 36 - Atlantis The Lost Empire.png|Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) (Main Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 37 - The Adventures of Hercules and Mr. Foduck.png|The Adventures of Hercules and Mr. Foduck (1949) (Main Poster) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 38 - The Great Hero Detective.png|The Great Hero Detective (Credit Goes To TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle) Robbie Shaw's Posters Part 39 - The CaseyBob JrPants Movie.png|The CaseyBob JrPants Movie (2004) (Main Poster) Category:Robbie Shaw